Gilbert Schmidt
Appearance 16-year-old schoolboy. He has white hair and light blue eyes, He is 6 feet tall and has a tattoo on his collarbone that says “Wir befürchten, dass die wir nicht sehen” he wears a Karakura High school uniform. He always has a beer bottle or flask on him. He usaul has bags under his eye from lack of sleep because of the nightmares and is usally wearing head phones. Personality He is a heavy drinker, always carries his flask. He crazy and says he’s awesome constantly even though he actually has a low self-esteem because of his past. He is an overly protective older brother and wouldn't let anything happen to his little sister though he doesn't talk to his family anymore so he doesn't see his sister anymore. He lived with two girls after being disowned, when they were killed he be depressed and kept to himslef more. He has a short temper and is easy to anger. He is usauly listening to the song ''The Phenox ''because it was his friend Jordan's favorite song. He always cries at the picture in his wallet of Jordan and Elizabeta. He hates being call "Gil" or "Gilly" because thats what his two best friends, who are now dead, used to call him. History He was disowned by his family for not being good enough, he was always the shadow of his brothers, Ludwig, Roderich and Vash, The only one in his family he cares about is his little sister Lily. He avoid his parents and other family at all cost. He always got lower grades, wasn't as good at sports and was never very social. Also as a young boy his aim wasn't the greatest, being born into a family of quicys this couldn't end in a good way, he was ridiculed by his younger brother Ludwig and his older brothers Roderich and Vash completely ignored him because of this he praticed aim until it was almost perfect and still pratices. The only one who seemed to care was his sister. His parents disowned him when he entered high school so now he fends for himself after losing his two best friends who he lived with Jordan Bernstein and Elizabeta Hollo. They died in a horrible acident which he blames himself for. Weapon / Abilities His weapon is a Rifle that shoots bullets made of blue energy, when comanded to the bullet can cause a small explotion that can do minior damage when hit by one, when hit by many bullets exploding simultaneously can cause sever but it will take a tole on what Gilbert can do. Also he can shoot a net to temporarily capture something or someone. Name: Gritz Cost: Moderate Range: Short - Medium Class/level: 10 sei Incantation: "A silver rod strikes the five-fingered stone bed - Gritz!" Description: A film of Reishi emitted from a thrown Ginto surrounds the enemy. This technique forms a man-sized pentagonal Quincy cross which envelops its target. It is a bind and will last for one turn. If the target’s Rei is 5 higher than the user the technique will fail. Name: Wolke Cost: Low Range: Short Class/level: 6 Sei Incantation: "Tilt the goblet to the west - Wolke!" Description: This technique uses a silver tube to create a large blast.The blast is capable of cushioning the impact of a fall with Reiryoku contained inside a Ginto. Statistics Gallery 82Beelzebub18001.jpg 340240-furuichi1.jpg 405022-tg80.jpg 5681767_20130722040820.jpg furuichi-1.jpg Furuichi.jpg tf1.png Category:Quincy Category:Xcution Category:Inactive